Kuroinu: Double Mayhem
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Welp, Wimblegurk Brigade gave us a challenge, but we're doing it our way, tokusatsu style! Join two bumbling nerds thrown into a dark hentai fantasy world with powers too stupidly overpowered for this particular setting. "Alright, first question. How are we splitting the waifus?" NorthSouthGorem and Jackie Avocado Also, Lemons!
1. Suddenly, Shameless Self-Inserts!

**Avocado: Alright, NSG, the fuck are we doing? Kuroinu? Really!? Have we really fallen **_**this**_ **low?**

**NS: Oh, don't you fuckin' give me that, you're the one who suggested that series to begin with!**

**Avocado: Yes, but you wanted a shitty fantasy world that you could easily break in three seconds or less! I just provided, now you're dragging me into this shit!? Argh! Not to mention we **_**both**_ **have to go full tokusatsu on this bitch!**

**NS: Well, as we can clearly see, there is neither a God nor Buddha in this hellhole.**

**Avocado: **_**Sighs **_**Fuck it, fine. Dibs on Garo! Wait, why am **_**I **_**writing the lemons? I've **_**never **_**written smut before!**

**NS: And what would be a better place to learn?**

**Avocado: ...DxD?**

**NS: Fair point, but nah.**

**Avocado: I don't have a choice, do I?**

**NS: There's always a choice! You've already made it.**

**Avocado: **_**Sighs...again **_**To hell with it, going full Memelord. Behold, High Impact Sexual Shitpost!**

**Chapter One: Suddenly, Shameless Self-Inserts!**

The land of Eostia has been in a state of war for centuries.

The Dark Elf queen Olga and her monstrous subjects would push south into Eostia, and be driven back time and time again by the armies of the High Elf, Celestine. Even as the generations of the races not as long-lived as her passed by, the quarrel between elves raged on, their lives becoming built around a conflict, seemingly without end in sight.

Furthermore, with every push, Olga spread further into human and halfling settlements, pillaging, burning, and most importantly, raping to bolster the numbers of her monsters. It was soon at a point where the stalemate was as strong between the two sides militarily as it was between the wills of the High Elf and Dark Elf queens. Something had to break, be it the stalemate or the belligerents, and as the Goddess reborn, Celestine and her six vassals, the Shield Princesses, met to discuss the situation, one crucial thing was on all their minds.

"Is it this bad?" Celestine asked, her face a mix of guilt and worry.

"It's worse than any of us can imagine," said Claudia Levantine solemnly, "Throughout the land, many are approaching the breaking point. The war has gone on for so long that there isn't a living memory of peace, besides the Elves."

"It's coming to the point that people don't give a damn about anything anymore, they'll do anything to just get away from it." Luu-Luu the Halfling put her two cents in.

"Were it not for how horrible Olga and her monster are, I would not be against suing for peace." Kaguya, the Shrine Maiden declared.

Claudia glowered. "Suing for peace isn't even an option, but we need something other than prolonging the conflict. Surely there's something we can do, your majesty."

"Why not bolster out numbers with Mercenaries, like the Kuroinu?"

Luu-Luu made is disgusted face. "...Eugh! No! I get a vile feeling from those guys,"

Maia glared at Luu-Luu. "Take that back! The Kuroinu aren't vile!"

"You're biased!" The halfling shot back.

"Please calm down, both of you!" Prim pleaded.

Claudia sighed. "Luu-Luu is onto something. Just hiring more men for us won't bode well, if society is starting to fray like this, then they will be difficult to control."

Kaguya nodded. "Someone like Vault, and his skills...he could possibly even betray us."

Maia glowered at the insinuation.

Celestine pondered the information presented to her. "Kaguya, wasn't your country a place that specialized in summoning?"

Kaguya blinked. "Summoning? Yes."

Celestine smiled. "Perhaps that could be our solution."

Alicia tilted her head, confused. "Summoning? Like monsters?"

Celestine shook her head. "No. The summoning of warriors from another world to fight on our behest."

Kaguya nodded. "Yes, I do have the materials for such a ritual, however, it is problematic."

Luu-Luu turned to her. "Problematic how?"

Kaguya's expression turned serious. "We could summon our savior to this world, but it is just as likely we may summon our doom. That fear left the summoning ritual relegated to memory."

Celestine contemplated this. "...But it is far better of a chance than placing all of our faith in men with only loyalty to money and power."

Luu-Luu threw her arms up. "Thank you!"

"They're not that bad..." Maia muttered under her breath.

Celestine locked eyes with Kaguya. "Prepare your notes on this ritual, and we will see what comes of it."

Alicia looked unsure. "I pray it's not our doom."

She looked at her cousin, charge, and companion, Prim, who nodded in agreement.

And so…

Under the directions of Kaguya, the seals and arrays to summon warriors from another world were drawn in the war room. The large table removed to make room for the summoning circle. They were given the option of summoning seven weaker warriors or one extremely powerful warrior.

They chose the second option, as they believed that it would have brought a faster end the war if someone could just carve through Olga's armies with ease.

Kaguya checked the summoning circle one last time before facing the other Shield Princesses. "The ritual is ready, Celestine-sama."

Celestine looked at the summoning circle, then at the notes. This part of the ritual...bothered her.

"Kaguya...is this necessary?" Celestine asked, her cheeks tinted red.

Kaguya looked completely nonplussed at the notion. "Yes"

Celestine looked back to the notes. "But this would be...a violation."

"A powerful magic is needed to activate the array, it requires the energy of release."

"Must you say that so matter of factly?" Alicia all but yelled as she read the notes. Her face glowing red.

"It is a matter of fact." Kaguya said simply. "We must all release at the same time in the array for the summoning ritual to work."

Many of the Shield Princesses steeled themselves as they shyly walking into the summoning circle.

They began stripping themselves of their armor and clothes, leaving their flawless and voluptuous bodies - Luu-Luu not counted - exposed to the world.

They knelt down and got as comfortable as they could before their hands reached their pussies. Their fingers slowly traced their folds with varying degrees of nervousness and shame, trying not to catch each other's eyes.

Slowly, but surely, the war room in which the Shield Princesses discussed and debated became filled with the shameful moans of the kingdom's most famed protectors and it's ruler. Not helping matters was the fact that Maia seemed particularly into it, digging two slender fingers into her wet cunt and thrusting eagerly, panting and arching her back.

"Mmmm...Ahh...ahh...ahh!"

As they all simultaneously reached orgasm, and the summoning circle activated, multi-colored lights geysered upward and hung there, like the ominous lights that appeared in the sky above Olga's domain to the north. And then, with a flash, a gate of light opened.

…

Samson stumbled forward, blinking in the bright light. He wasn't sure when he'd arrived here, or even where here was, but all the same, there was nothing but bright light surrounding him, with an exit in front of him. Ordinarily, he might have just stopped dead and wondered what the hell was going on, but something seemed to be dragging him forward.

Then he exited, and blinked as his senses returned to him.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking around, "Where's…where am I?"

A sudden moan made him jump, and he looked down to see the various women seated around him, all clearly masturbating and panting, faces flushed bright red.

"Uhhhhh…" He quickly glanced upward. "Well. I've clearly wandered somewhere I shouldn't. Sorry to, er, bother you ladies. I'll just be on my way then!"

The young man quickly realized he didn't actually have any idea where "here" even was. And as such, was left utterly baffled by the recent turn of events.

Luckily, a few of the _extremely beautiful_ and sexy women around him finally came out of their orgasm induced high and noticed him.

"The...summoning...was a...success." Kaguya announced between haggard breaths.

Samson gave her a confused look. "Summoning…? Is that what this is? ...Ah, yeah, I can see the elf ears now," he muttered, giving Celestine a once-over. Then he looked down at himself, only to realize that something was definitely different. "Holy shit, I have abs!" he exclaimed, patting at his flat abdomen and suddenly thicker arms. "Dunno what you're summoning me for, but you've already given me a hell of a payment!"

"Who's paying who?" asked Maia with a smirk, staring rather blatantly back at him.

The man blinked, scratching at his short brown hair, before following her gaze. As it turned out, whatever had called him to this place had neglected to take his clothes with him. "Ack!" He quickly tried in vain to cover his crotch, looking rather foolish with his powerful muscles. "D-does anyone have any-?!" Then he regarded the women's outfits. "Nevermind, that's a stupid question."

Maia snorted in amusement as Samson tried in vain to protect his now tarnished modesty with his hands. "Alright, let's get the big boy dressed before we start explaining the situation to him," she suggested.

Luu-Luu laughed. "'Big boy' is a bit of an understatement for what he's packing."

Alicia covered Prim's eyes, while the blonde Shield Princess herself stared with an atomic blush.

Kaguya and Celestine had the decency to look embarrassed and look off to the side.

Claudia, surprisingly enough, was the least embarrassed by the newcomer's state of undress and rather large endowment. She had a husband, after all; this wasn't anything new to her. Instead, she chose to focus on the only thing adorning their summoned warrior. A silvery bangle was fastened to one of his muscular biceps, bearing what looked like an angular, tribal face, with a long, hooked nose and a pair of glowing blue gems for eyes.

"What is that?" she asked.

"What's what?" asked Samson, still trying to cover himself.

When she pointed, he glanced down at the bangle.

"Huh. Don't remember ever having this. Looks kinda familiar…" Then he shook himself. "But seriously, could someone get me something to cover up with here?!"

"A-Ah, yes," Celestine stuttered. "Please stay, here, we'll bring you some clothes to cover yourself…"

…

War never changes. At least, this was what Olga Discordia believed until her powers began to wane. It happened every so often, but as Celestine's forces inched ever further north, she found that her powers were dipping longer and longer.

This wasn't good.

The one thing that kept the hordes of monsters in line was the fear of power. If this particular wane continued, it would be harder to intimidate the beasts into obedience.

And worse…

"Your majesty, a war band has returned unsuccessful." Chloe, her most trusted and loyal servant informed. "The positions held by the halflings have proven near impenetrable this point."

Olga rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Damn, if this keeps up we'll start to lose ground. And if that happens..."

Her people would be in danger from both the outside and inside.

Chloe looked around the throne room warily before stepping closer to her queen.

"Is it your magic?" She asked.

"...Yes. It's weakening again." The Dark Elf queen admitted.

"Why is this happening?"

"Black magic is fickle. Sometimes it will escape me entirely, and I need to rebuild my power." Olga frowned. "Celestine, that vile…lately, her forces have been enjoying confidence unbecoming of them. They get bolder with every skirmish."

"My informants have heard news of a mercenary force appearing at the capital; it's possible she's hiring them for a new offensive."

Olga furrowed her brow. "...A very bad prospect. Something must be done, there's no telling how long I will be without my power."

Chloe stepped up nervously. "While I was in your library, studying...I think I may have come across a solution, at least one that will bolster our forces temporarily, without having to demand more of the monsters."

"Summon?" Olga huffed. "Nonsense...such magic rarely provides results."

"Yes, but that's because I think the runes in this book are wrong! If you let me attempt, I can create a working array! Then we can summon warriors to this world to fight for us."

Olga sighed. "If you can do that kind of miracle, I'll make you my wife."

Chloe felt her heart rate increase as the blood rushed to her face.

"Y-Your majesty!" The half dark elf's face was practically glowing. "I will not fail!"

After several hours of preparation, Chloe had the array ready as Olga looked upon it impressed by her most trusted servant's work.

Olga truly was impressed by what Chloe had done, she felt her pride in the young dark elf swell in leaps and bounds.

"You've learned well." Olga complemented.

Chloe smiled bashfully. "I had the most wonderful teacher, after all."

Olga smiled warmly, something that the other girl felt that only she ever got to see. "Very well, let us initiate the ritual and bring into this world our champion."

Both dark elves walked into the summoning circle and stripped themselves of their clothes. Not a particularly difficult act, given how little they wore already.

Olga held Chloe close and cupped her chin, making the nervous and blushing half dark elf look into the eyes of her beloved ruler. Her warm smile turned sultry as she brought her face closer, until their lips touched. Chloe's mind blanked, she couldn't even remember what she was doing before this, the only thing on her mind was that the person she loved the most was kissing her. The touch of her queen's soft, plump lips sent sparks crackling down her spine, giving her goosebumps and igniting her core. The feeling exploded even further, like fireworks, once Olga's tongue slipped into her mouth, coiling around her own and probing at her cheeks. Chloe didn't even try to fight for dominance, she was more than happy to let her queen do as she pleased. She shuddered as she felt her queen's soft hands trailed down her body, practically melting into her touch. As Olga's fingers finally reached her prize, hidden beneath a tiny thong, she noticed just how wet Chloe was already. She smirked as she rubbed Chloe's slit. "My, my, what a naughty, adorable servant I have~"

Chloe couldn't respond, just having her beloved queen pleasure her. The servant moaned helplessly in the arms of her queen, all coherent form of thought gone and bucking her hips at her touch.

Olga stopped making out with Chloe, causing the poor girl to whine at the loss of her ruler's tongue exploring her mouth.

The queen brought her head close to Chloe's ear. "My sweet, dear Chloe~ How selfish of you, you're supposed to be pleauring me as well, you know?"

It was like a dam broke with those words.

Chloe tackled Olga down and ravaged her queen's mouth with her own tongue, the tables completely flipped. And if the loud moan Olga gave was anything to go by, she didn't mind in the least.

The half dark elf rubbed feverishly at her queen's wet slit a few times, before eagerly inserting two slender fingers. Olga arched her back with a hiss of pleasure as her servant began doing as she pleased with her body.

Chole stared at Olga's large breasts as they wobbled parabolically back and forth with her gasping breaths. Latching on and squeezing them together, she began pinching and tugging at her dark nipples with her free hand, practically salivating over the supple, juicy fat of her mistress's glorious mammaries.

"Mmmmmm~" Olga let out a lust filled moan into Chole's mouth as the pleasure increased.

Olga, for her part, didn't just let her servant do all the work either. They both needed to orgasm at the same time for it to work after all. As such, her own hands began to play and tease with Chloe's plump, round ass, simultaneously fingering her pussy with increasing speed.

Soon enough the throne room of Olga Discordia was filled with lust filled moans. The two almost forgetting about the ritual entirely in favor of just losing themselves in pleasure.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." The two moaned into each other's mouths. "Mmmmmmm~!"

And finally, the two climaxed, their twats gushing with musky nectar and igniting the summoning circle beneath them, filling the dark throne room with light.

The two elves quickly exited the summoning circle as the warrior they summoned came into their throne room.

As the light died down, they saw what appeared to be a bathtub, the water still steaming, and a young man relaxing in it, oblivious to the world around him.

After a few seconds, they realized the young man, seemed to not even realize what had happened to him, his eyes were closed as he appeared to be close to nodding off in the tub, the steam still shrouding most of his features.

Olga and Chloe hastened to replace their clothes (more difficult a task than taking them off) as their summoned warrior was still unaware of his current circumstances.

As the afterglow of their recent activities finally left them, Olga loudly cleared her throat, getting the young man's attention.

"Huh, that hell…?" He said as his head swiveled around the room, baffled by his change in location.

His surveying of the throne room came to a stop when he locked eyes with Olga.

The two stared down at each other for a few seconds.

"I get the feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore." He said in slight shock.

"**Sure looks that way," **a voice said close by.

By the surprised looks on the two dark elves, not even they expected the voice's sudden appearance.

"**Look at your right hand," **the voice instructed.

The young man raised up his right hand and gave a confused look at the silver, ornate, skull ring on his middle finger.

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Zaruba." **The skull's mouth moved as it talked. "**You must be my new partner."**

The young man stared at the ring with a shocked expression. "First Truck-kun snipes me from my own bathroom using hacks, now I have some Garo shit going on soon after."

"**You already know about the Golden Knight, Garo? Wonderful, this saves me a bunch of time on explanations!"**

The young man sighed. "...Of course it does."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "He's...human." She moved in front of Olga, defensively.

The queen herself also defensive and wary of the human summoned by the ritual.

"Excuse me," He called out to them. "Could you kindly tell me where I am?"

Olga and Chloe looked to each other for a few seconds before addressing their newest...guest.

Olga took a step forward, her stance exuding power and grace. "You have been summoned to the court of I, Queen Olga Discordia."

The young man stood up in the tub quickly, steam still protecting whatever modesty he had left, his expression of shock was greater than when the ring had started talking.

"I-I...could...could you repeat your name again, I don't think I heard correctly." His voice shook quite a bit.

"I am Queen Olga Discordia, the eternal enemy of the Goddess reborn, Celestine." Olga restated.

The young man's shoulders slumped and his eye was twitching.

"Good fucking lord, of all places to get isekai'd into, why did it have to be Eostia?" He asked no one in particular.

"**You seem like you know this realm, partner,"** Zaruba observed.

"Four words, ring buddy. Dark Hentai Fantasy World."

Zaruba was silent for a few seconds. "**I've served the Makai Knights without fail time and time again, and this is what I'm given for my countless years of service?"**

"I feel your pain." His eyes widened. "Quick, do we have the Garo armor on standby?"

"**Yes, we do."**

He left out a relieved sigh. "Oh goodie, I was worried for a bit."

Olga, while she found the exchange between the summoned warrior and the talking ring somewhat amusing, it left a particularly bad taste in her mouth at being ignored.

"Summoned warrior, state your name," Olga commanded sternly.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, my apologies, your grace," he said sheepishly. "My name's Zachary, sort of going through an existential crisis at the moment. How can I help you?"

As he said that, the steam from the tub finally cleared up.

The summoned warrior, Zachary, was a very tall and handsome man, a little over six feet tall. His amber eyes peeked through his long wet, black hair that stopped at his lower back. The small stable on his face only added to the mature look he gave.

In Olga's humble opinion, this...Zachary was a _wonderful _specimen of a man. The muscles on his body were just the right size unlike the grotesquely muscular or obese humans and orcs. She had to will her face to not crumble in disgust as she remembered Sir John Mandeville, Chloe's owner before Olga had had the bastard gutted like a pig. Whenever the thought of humans came to mind, that man always brought himself to the forefront.

She gave a mental shrug. Her summoned warrior, human or not, was easy on the eyes, amusing, and polite enough to apologize when he had knowingly done wrong.

All good points in her book.

It was at this point that everyone noticed that the steam was gone...and Zachary was standing up, naked, still dripping wet.

"Huh?" Zachary made a surprised sound as he looked over his own body. "Well, I'll be damned. This isn't my original body."

"**Seems like it. I knew I felt some kind of shift in your physical form as we were transported into this reality." **Zaruba explained.

"Well, I certainly ain't complaining about it." Zachary grinned.

The summoned warrior noticed Olga and Chloe were looking at him, but they were looking a little lower.

So he did the same.

"Rapidly growing self-esteem, thy name is hentai logic." Zachary quipped as he noticed his body's new, larger endowments.

Chloe gave a strangled sound of mixed outrage, lust, and disgust. Whether it was at him or herself, he had no idea. Olga merely gave him a raised eyebrow, nodding with some approval.

"So...uhhhh, does anyone have these elusive _pants _I've heard so much about?"

…

"Alright, so," began Samson, leaning on the council table. After a few minutes of waiting, a servant had brought him a pair of pants and boots, though no shirts. As such, he had to sit there bare-chested, letting the various women ogle him. _I feel so objectified._ "What's the situation?" he asked, getting right down to it.

Celestine bit her lip. "Erm, yes…to start with, you seem to already understand, but you've been summoned from another world to this one. This is the continent of Eostia, and put simply, we've been at war for hundreds of years now."

The man grimaced. "Yeah, that figures. You wouldn't summon someone for no reason. So, who's the other side, and why do we hate them?"

Maia snorted. "Pretty practical questions. Are you a mercenary or something, mister?"

"Ah, no, not in the slightest," he denied quickly, rubbing at his neck, "Never been much of a fighter at all, really. This body is something new."

"Returning to your question," Claudia interjected firmly, "The 'other side' are the Dark Elf forces to the north, led by the witch-queen Olga. She has sent hordes of monsters time and again to attack our borders, and although we've repelled them so far, they…" she grimaced, "They keep any women they capture to breed more of themselves."

His expression darkened. "I see."

Alicia glowered as well. "Savage scum!"

"As Claudia said, we've managed to keep them at bay," continued Celestine, drawing his attention, "However, it's inevitable that things will come to a head soon. Either we defeat Olga outright, or everyone loses. We did manage to hire a band of mercenaries on Maia's recommendation…"

The redhead gave him a nod.

"However, we decided that we should not, as they say, put all our eggs in one basket."

Frowning, Samson nodded. "Well. Much as I'm…not altogether thrilled at being yanked from my home and being asked to fight, I can see your logic." He breathed deeply, shuddering and swallowing his saliva at the warm, flowery smells wafting from each woman. "S-something's bothering me, though. There's something…familiar about all this."

"Familiar?" asked Alicia, cocking her head, "What do you mean by that?"

He hummed, scratching agitatedly at his head. "Not sure…all these names, this situation…" he glanced at Celestine. "Ah, right, we still haven't properly exchanged names. The name's Samson. Samson Rigel. May I know yours?"

The buxom blonde smiled ruefully, bowing her head. "My apologies, Sir Samson. This whole…situation has been rather bewildering. My name is Celestine Lucross, and these are the Shield Princesses. The priestess Kaguya, who was the one to suggest summoning you, Lady Claudia Levantine, Lady Alicia Arcturus, bodyguard of Princess Prim Fiorire-"

The pink-haired young girl gave him a nod, blushing brightly as his blue eyes swept over her face and generously exposed bust. With every name, despite his polite expression, his brows furrowed even further.

"-Luu-Luu, the Halfling, and Maia, formerly of the same mercenary company that we have hired."

When Luu-Luu was introduced, his eyes lingered on her a tad longer, a flash of recognition glinting in his eyes. "It's…an honor to be in the presence of such prestigious ladies," said Samson, slowly, "However, I have another question."

The elf queen nodded for him to continue.

"What is the name of this mercenary company?"

This question had the Princess Knights looking at each other in confusion, but in the end, it was Maia who answered. "The Kuroinu group, the most powerful mercenaries in Eostia!" she bragged.

Samson's eyebrows shot up as things finally clicked in his head, before his jaw clenched in anger and disgust. "Oh," he said, trying to keep his voice light as he clasped his hands and tried to hide his expression behind them. Judging by the alarmed expression on Claudia's face, Luu Luu's flinch and Kaguya's own raised brow, he was unsuccessful. "I see…I see, I see." He nodded, pretending to mull things over for a moment, then gave them a wide smile. "Well, in that case, sure! I'll help you with your problem! I could do with some proper education when it comes to fighting, but I daresay you'll need any edge you can get!"

"Speaking of which," said Kaguya, speaking up for the first time, "It is said that a summoned Warrior is gifted with a unique power. Do you have any insight into what yours is?"

"Erm…" he pursed his lips, thinking, "Not off the top of my head, no. I mean, I feel pretty damn _great_ all around. Strong muscles, full of energy, I'm seeing and hearing better than I have in years…but I don't think that's what you're asking, is it?"

"Perhaps it has to do with that bangle you're wearing," suggested Claudia, indicating it with a wave of her hand.

Nodding, Samson craned his neck to look at it, reaching around to feel its contours. "This looks kinda familiar too. It's definitely more high-tech than I'd expect from a place like this, so it could be about as alien as I am…oh hey, this thing's a switch."

There came a click, and a slight whirring sound as the bangle's eyes lit up with a flash. All of a sudden, space swirled in front of his waist, and there came a series of metallic clicks, before something wrapped around him, settling heavily.

Looking down, his blood ran cold as he saw a metal belt. It too bore a face, albeit a more simplistic one, with a pair of bulbous red eyes, and a pair of handles jutting out to either side from the center. "Oh. Oh shit."

"What is that?" asked Alicia.

Luu Luu gave a shudder as a terrible feeling washed over her tiny body. _This man…why does he feel sick, all of a sudden?! Sick and hungry…_

Samson began to shake as he stared down at the Omega Amazon Driver. His heart pounded, sounding loud in his ears as something _crawled_ through his body. A terrible itch that reached down to his bones and gnawed at his belly.

"That…" he said hollowly, "Is what I bring to the table."

**Chapter End**


	2. Lizards and Wolves

**Chapter Two: Lizards and Wolves**

"Alright, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Zachary commented as he swung his blade with ever-increasing skill.

His blade, the Garoken, a double-edged Jian, a straight sword of Chinese origin. The sword was also his only method of summoning the famed armor of the Golden Makai Knight, Garo.

"**Aye, you're skill is getting better much faster than I anticipated." **Zaruba said. "**But don't let it get to your head, even the weakest of Makai Knights could wipe the floor with you as you are now."**

The blade made of Soulsteel sung in Zachary's hands as it cut through his invisible foe.

"You don't say?" The young man grunted sarcastically. "Still though, it would be an honor to get my ass kicked by Kouga Saejima himself."

"**Ah, Kouga Saejima, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. He was a troubled man, but he was one of my favorites,"** sighed Zaruba nostalgically, "**Though, seeing León Luís grow and mature had a special place in my heart."**

Suddenly, Zachary stopped all movement at the mention of that name.

He started at the ring on his hand. "Zaruba, did say _León Luís_? Like, born in the time of the witch hunts, Raging Garo, León Luís?"

"**...The very same, why?"**

"What about Ryūga Dōgai?"

"**Ah, him. The kid had one hell of a chip on his shoulder, but he wasn't too bad in the end."**

"Wilhem Ragnvald?"

"**He was a fun guy!"**

Zachary's eyes widened. "Zaruba, I think the summoning did more than just bring us to this world."

"**What do you mean?"**

"I mean that you have knowledge of users of the Garo armor that you shouldn't even be aware of. Either you've only just been implanted with the knowledge of every bearer of Garo across dimensions, or you're an amalgamation of every Zaruba across the series. Either way, higher powers are probably at work."

"**I...Huh? Now that you bring it up, you're right, this is more than a little odd."**

"But more importantly..." Zachary's voice shook. "Do...do we have..."

"**Yes, we have all variants of the Garo arm-"**

"Do we have the Madō Motorcycle!?" He yelled excitedly.

Zaruba sighed. "**Yes, Zachary, we have that too."**

"Fuck yeah!"

The distinct click of stiletto heels echoed as Olga Discordia entered the room.

Even after two weeks Zachary still had trouble not staring at his summoner.

Her beautiful hazel eyes locked onto his. Her long, silky black hair reached her knees, bangs covering most of the right side of her bewitching face, long, pointed ears poking out from her hair. Her voluptuous body was no less stunning, her large breasts, probably going a little past a G-cup if Zachary was right, seemed to defy gravity, only barely covered by two strips of purple silky fabric. Her arms were crossed, covered in purple detached sleeves that resembled bridal sleeves. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked, a thin black thong biting into her supple dark skin. She wore a set stylized purple leggings, which covered her long sexy legs, and black stiletto heels that really made them stand out and make those hips _roll_.

Zachary shook himself out of his mesmerized state. "Ah, my queen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Olga's poker face was as impeccable as ever, almost like her expression had been chiseled out of stone. Most people would have thought that no one could break such a steely expression. The expression of a ruler who commanded the most disgusting and horrible beasts through fear of her power.

But Zachary wasn't most people, he'd seen that expression break. He knew what horrible fate the world had held for Olga Discordia and all of Eostia.

It may have been dumb and naive, but the young man would have preferred a thousand more years of war for the land compared to what Vault had planned for everyone. And the worst part about Vault's plan was that it kept going strong for over a hundred years if _Kuroinu 2_ was anything to go by.

But stopping that from happening was Zachary's main plan after all. With the power of Garo at his side, it'd be easy, but then he'd still have to deal with the centuries-long war Olga and Celestine was engaged in. Not to mention Olga's mass amounts of rape monsters, which was one big no in Zachary's book, and last but not least, Celestine incompetent rulership.

And this wasn't even going into how many corrupt nobles were in Celestine's kingdom.

_Oh fuck, there's a lot I'm going to have to deal with,_ he complained mentally.

"I came to observe the progress of your combat abilities." Olga answered, betraying herself the barest of smiles. "I'm pleased to see how much you've grown, you've caught up to Chloe quite quickly."

Zachary blinked as her words took him out of his musings. "I...I mean no disrespect, but I think you may be overestimating me a bit. Chloe's been training for years longer than me, two weeks ago was the first time I've ever held a sword in my life. She'd mop the floor with me in seconds."

Wordlessly, Olga snapped her fingers.

Zachary's body all but moved on it's own as instincts he never knew he had flared with intensity. He quickly moved his sword to his back, covering his spine.

_Clang!_

If he was a second slower, he would have no doubt been handicapped with a blade stuck in his back.

His would-be killer jumped off his blade and landed on the ground gracefully with little to no noise.

Her long blonde ponytail flew about as her garnet eyes glared at me. While her body wasn't quite as voluptuous as Olga's, hers was nothing to sneeze at. She was a full head shorter than Olga and only came up to Zachary's chest. Her large breasts, barely covered by armor covering her sides, were just about a solid D-cup, were as perky as her queen's, however. Her toned and no doubt flexible body coiled like a snake about to strike as she made an over-the-top three-point landing, slender legs spread out in her knee-high socks. Just like her queen, she wore a thin black thong that dug into her caramel brown skin.

_The women of this world have no shame. _Zachary mused.

It didn't help that most of the dark elf population in Olga's territory were female and had just as skimpy a taste in attire as their queen.

Chloe shot off the ground with incredible speed and brought her short sword down on Zachary without mercy. Sparks flew as their blades met. Blades locked for a few seconds, neither opponent giving any ground. With a burst of strength, Zachary pushed her away, sending the half-dark elf stumbling and sliding a few meters. He rushed her, seemingly going for a stab and purposefully letting his right side open. As he expected Chloe went for the bait, stabbing at his right side. He twirled around, avoiding her blade and slashed at her back.

Chloe ducked and rolled away getting some distance.

They ran at each other again, Chloe being the first to strike, as usual, and was aiming for his neck. Zachary blocked her slash and they locked blades once again.

She looked mildly impressed.

Chloe was faster, arguably stronger, and had years of experience under her non-existent belt.

The fact he was lasting so long against her was a miracle. It was as if he had fought like this countless times, but had just gotten super rusty or something; it was an odd feeling.

Zachary dashed back, creating some distance.

Without thinking, he raised his sword up and swung the tip in a circle. Above him, a golden halo of light appeared. In a golden flash of light, and the sound of clashing metal, Zachary was suddenly clad in a golden armor resembling a wolf. His sword had changed, no longer was it a simple straight sword, now it was a brilliant, golden, ornate, longsword.

Though he was in the middle of a fight, Zachary couldn't help but fanboy. "Oh my god, this is so fucking cool!"

For his trouble...

_Bang!_

Chloe immediately kicked him as hard as she could in the side of the head.

If Zachary was any other man or wearing any other armor his neck would have snapped from that kick no questions asked. But thanks to the Makai Armor of Garo, his head barely moved at all.

But Chloe had just kicked Soulsteel armor as hard as she could, and that Zachary's head didn't give at all when kicked. As such…

"Owowowowowowowowow!" Chloe collapsed onto the ground, grabbing her foot in pain.

Zachary gave Chloe a dry look. "That's one way to start the _kickoffs_, Chloe."

Chloe moaned painfully. "Ugh...I feel like I kicked a solid wall of lead."

"Jesus, you might as well have." Zachary, still clad in golden armor, knelt down beside Chloe. "What made you think that kicking someone decked out in full armor was a good idea!?"

"**Soulsteel isn't known for its softness." **Zaruba quipped.

Olga looked at the scene with amusement. A brilliant golden knight with the visage of a snarling wolf fretting over and scolding her adorable servant...she was going to use this to tease Chloe later.

Chloe and Zachary had a rough start. It wasn't a surprise considering the torment she had endured in her past. As expected, she insulted him at every opportunity presented to her, she didn't trust him anywhere near Olga. But to Olga's surprise, it turned out that Zachary was a very patient man. He took everything she threw at him - sometimes literally - with a smile.

His perseverance and kindness were rewarded though, Chloe did finally come to trust him. She even seemed to develop a little crush on him too.

Olga walked towards them. "Chloe is strong enough to shatter plate mail with a single kick."

Zachary froze and slowly turned to Olga. "You're kidding me."

She had to resist smirking at his tone of awe. "I'm deadly serious."

He slowly turned back to Chloe who was cradling her injured foot. "You never skip Leg Day, do you?"

"Ooowwwww." Chloe moaned in pain once again.

Zachary sighed. "Alright, alright, let's get you fixed up."

The golden armor around Zachary leapt off his body and faded out of existence just as quickly.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Chloe yelled, flustered, as Zachary scooped her up bridal style.

Zachary didn't hide his smirk of amusement. "Taking you to medical in the most embarrassing way I can."

"Why!?" Chloe shouted, mostly why was he doing this in front of her beloved queen.

Olga couldn't help but smile at her servant's red face, she was just too damn cute at times.

"Because you're adorable when you're embarrassed." Zachary grinned. "I just want to pinch your little cheeks and cuddle you whenever you get mad."

Olga mentally noted that Zachary was a man of culture. It took all of her iron will at times to not just spoil Chloe for days on end.

_Shing!_

Chloe had her short sword pressed against Zachary's neck.

"I should kill you for embarrassing me in such a way in front of my queen!" she growled, her face still red. "...And for shaming me in combat in such a pathetic way."

Zachary gave a mock sigh. "Alright, fine, what do you want me to do, kiss it better?"

Chloe turned her head away from him. "Hmph, you finally understand your place, a lowly human such as you are only fit it be at my feet."

"Oh my, my, Chloe, I had no idea you had such a strong dominatrix fetish!" he exclaimed with an evil grin.

"Ack!" Chloe's face was all but glowing red with an increasingly mortified expression. "W-Would you just shut up already!"

"Awwwwww, but I'm just trying to live up to your expectations," he brought his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear. "_Mistress Chloe._"

_POOF!_

Her face turned red in a flash once again, and in a puff of steam, she passed out, her eyes were a swirly mess.

"Hmm, she lasted a little longer this time." Zachary mused.

Olga giggled, Zachary teasing Chloe was her new favorite pastime.

"Zachary, you are a master at your craft," the dark elf queen complemented.

He laughed. "You're too kind."

Olga and Zachary walked through the dark castle to the medical center.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Zachary was a lot different than what she was expecting.

He wasn't the hardened warrior that would strike down her enemies without question. Not that he wouldn't strike them down, he'd probably ask a few questions considering how green he was, but she expected his most likely question would be how much overkill she'd like.

He was a kind, honest, easy going man, always had a smile on his face and some kind of cheesy joke to tell. He dozed off and daydreamed constantly, but he wasn't lazy, if she or Chloe told him to do something, he'd get it done.

She still remembered how his face lit up when they found out he could use magic. She hadn't seen someone filed with that much joy in centuries. It came as a surprise though, as someone who claimed to come from a magicless world filled with advanced technology, she didn't expect him to be able to use magic. He was creative with it too, it seemed like that crazy head of his would never stop thinking up different ways to innovate magic for both combat and daily use.

Hopefully, her magic came back soon, she couldn't have her student in the mystic arts showing her up after all.

Her new servant, Zachary, had quickly wormed his way into her heart with his quirkiness. He was quickly becoming as irreplaceable as Chloe.

Now, if he'd only stop making horrible puns every at every opportunity.

…

Samson grunted as he deflected a sword blow from Claudia, backstepping as she recovered near-instantly and swung again. Ducking under it, he spun, lowering himself onto a hand as he lashed out with a kick, the bladed spines along his boot tapping against her waist as he stopped himself short. Then he sprang away again as she stabbed at him, her blade scraping off his scales as he growled, his tail whipping at the ground.

Over the last two weeks, in addition to the Shield Princesses doing their best to get him up to speed when it came to fighting, the summoned man had also, against his better judgement, attempted to get used to his new powers. There had, understandably, been a great deal of trepidation- and no small amount of screaming -when he'd explained his new nature as an Amazon to the Princesses, and subsequently transformed.

Unlike the smooth, armored form that he'd expected from the original Amazon Omega, Samson had found that his transformation had given him a more…directly monstrous form. His body was covered in thick green scales, marred by scarlet stripes, with blood-red talons on his hands and feet and wicked spines adorning the outside of his forearms and calves. His eyes remained bulbous and equally red, while a short, sharp horn protruded from his forehead, and instead of a blank mouth-guard, his jaw had split into a wide, snarling mess of jagged teeth. A long, thick tail trailed behind him, strong enough to crack the ground when swung, and his torso was armored with flesh-colored plates that proved to be tougher than steel.

When he'd first assumed this form, he'd found himself awash with almost alien sensations as his senses skyrocketed. As it turned out, the horn on his head was made to detect air currents and track movement peripheral movement, while his eyes could spot motion in the town from the top of the castle's highest tower. Similarly, his ears (though he had no idea where his ears even were) could pick up noises from the distant marketplace. Worst, however, was the smell. The healthy, oh-so-attractive bodies of his benefactors now carried a smell to them that made his stomach growl with hunger.

Fortunately, he could more or less suppress the urge to bite into them, having known to expect it, but there was no denying it: this form was that of a _beast._ While he could, of course, pull a seemingly endless supply of simple weapons from his belt, the fact remained that for the most part, he would fight with his claws and arm-blades.

His free fist slammed into Claudia's shield with a _CLONG,_ sending her stumbling back, before he leaped after her with a screech. To her credit, she reacted just as quickly as he had, interposing her shield between them before his flying strike land, this time bracing herself and knocking his taloned hand aside. She only barely managed to block the following stab, his short sword just barely missing her throat.

Then he stopped, pulling himself away forcibly. "**That's enough,"** he grunted. Grabbing at the belt around his waist, he pulled it off with a tug, the magnetic clasp on the rear falling away. As he did, he flashed with a faint aura of green flames, while his form seemed to liquefy, melting back into his human body, clothes and all. "Not that I'm not up for more of a bout, but I was starting to get hungry, and that's not something we need to deal with just yet," he said amiably, sheathing his sword.

Claudia sighed, relaxing and stowing her own weapon. "That's fair, I suppose. We don't want you losing control."

"Are you two done?" called out a male voice. They both turned, Claudia smiling, to see her husband Klaus walking towards them. He held a large tankard, which he handed to Samson with a nod. "It's been a while since I've seen someone hold their own against you for so long, honey," he commented, "Even if you're from another world, sir Samson, it speaks volumes that you can keep up with such an…er…unorthodox style."

Samson shrugged. "Fighting like an animal, you mean. Yeah, I've never actually fought before, never learned, but moving around in that form feels pretty great, I gotta say. It's a bit hard to separate reflex from reason, though, so I…well, y'know." He licked his lips, glancing at the tankard in his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta eat." He tipped it back and drank, shuddering as raw eggs slid down his throat. "Uuuuuaghh! That's the good stuff!"

Claudia pulled a face, crossing her arms under her barely-concealed breasts. "I would think that drinking raw eggs wouldn't be all that good."

"You're not wrong, but I need that protein somehow,"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, from what I've been told, the nature of the… 'Amazons?' need a large and steady supply of protein to function."

"And on that you'd be right," confirmed Samson, sighing as he drank down some more egg, "Truth be told, this ain't what my body _really_ wants, but as long as I have enough eggs I can tell it to shut up."

Claudia shuddered. She knew what an Amazon's main meal was, having been told at that first meeting. She still could not believe that what the Princesses and their goddess summoned was a man eating monster that could very well turn on them immediately. Even with the few spars they'd had, she knew Samson had been holding back a great deal of strength. If he wanted to...this kingdom would have its streets running red with blood and half eaten remains, and there would be nothing the Shield Alliance could do to stop it.

When Samson's true nature as an Amazon was explained to them, it was not a pretty affair. They had truly believed that they had summoned their doom.

Celestine nearly started hyperventilating.

Luu-Luu wanted to fight him on the spot.

Maia started reaching for her weapon, observing Samson for any sign of hostility.

Kaguya was so shocked she slipped back into her native tongue and said something along the lines of, "_Bakemono o motarashita…!"_

Alicia all but grabbed Prim and ran like hell.

The whole ordeal was one big mess. Thankfully, their man eating monster from another world was very much reasonable. Even then, most of the Shields aside from Claudia and Luu-Luu kept their distance. Though Luu-Luu just wanted a good fight.

Though, while Claudia did not fear him as the other Shields did, she was still quite cautious around him. Reasonable or not, Samson was now one of the most dangerous beings in the whole world.

"So, Samson," Klaus began, "How was it like, being summoned to this world I mean?"

Samson's jaw clenched. "I can't really say that I'm entirely happy about it," he said slowly, "I mean, who would be happy about getting ripped from their home without warning." Sighing through his nose, he scratched his head agitatedly. "Of course, even if there is a way to send me back, I'd want my family being exposed to _this,"_ he indicated the bangle on his left arm, "Even less than I do anyone here."

Klaus nodded solemnly. "I expected as much. I can't begin to imagine how painful it is for you to go through something like this. You told us you were a regular person," He sighed. "Now our selfishness stole you from your world and cursed you with powers which even you fear."

Samson gave him a dry look and a wry smile. "That about sums it up, yes."

The scholar patted Samson on the back sympathetically. "Want to head to the local bar and see if you can still get drunk? They've got a chicken coop there, so eggs are no problem."

Samson gave Klaus a look. "My friend, I'm not a drinker, but I might actually take you up on that."

Klaus gave him a bright smile and walked away. Claudia gave him one last glance before going back to the castle, no doubt reporting back to Celestine on his training.

Samson looked into his half empty tankard of eggs and sighed. "Yeah..._really_ need something stronger," he muttered, downing another mouthful. _These powers might suck pretty hard, but I guess when you're stuck in a world that's heading for Bad End Town, a little bit of Rip and Tear could be what I need. Claudia's pretty good, keeping up with my strength, but I can almost see why Klaus's father decided to backstab them. Gonna need to head that off somehow; maybe advise them on seeking some kinda fertility magic? Does that even exist here?_

Unfortunately for the Amazon, his actual knowledge of the Kuroinu hentai was quite barebones. _Fact: Olga Discordia has an army of rape monsters that Volt is gonna take over. Also fact: I'm gonna be joining him shortly and heading over there._ He licked his lips, before taking another swig of egg. _Let's see how much I can reduce his potential army before his sudden but inevitable betrayal…_

**Chapter End**

**NS: Time for some review responses! I'm actually surprised that so many people on FF know about KR Amazons AND Garo.**

**Review Responses.**

**ex555: Thank you, the grin I have is the shittiest, and eating...est grin alive!**

**fafnir1404: Cue playing the Amazon Riders OST!**

**PasiveNox: Thanks my dude.**

**Gabriel790: I know...but irony. That is all.**

**Sekiryutei Iseei Hyoudou: HAVE ANOTHER!**

**Perseus12: Yeah, the Kuroinu are pretty thoroughly fucked.**

**Guest: Kamen Rider is NOT Childish. Like, at all. Sure, it's made for kids, but calling AMAZONS of all things childish?! Hint: The stuff that Samson's got going on in his body is not just something I made up for drama.**

**Chaoticadu: Fair enough the 3 episode rule is a good one.**

**lorenzo52lara: Memes for the Meme God...which I am.**

**Bloodege2001: We will try...and fail horribly!**

**Shinku Ryuuga: I know right, don't you just **_**love it!**_

**Kamencolin: Well, this is a double SI, both of us are fanfiction writers, almost nothing can phase us. **

**Ruderforumfree: Yes, there was an intense game of Rock Paper Scissors involved...also there were JoJo Stands in there too for some reason.**

**PanickingNoob94: If you know my stuff, then you know the memes that will follow.**

**Scoolio: You got it bruh!**

**EternalKing: This setting is getting fuckin steam rolled harder than anything DIO could've done!**


End file.
